ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy (TDR)
Toadal Drama Island Returns Wendy's journey in Toadal Drama Island Returns was short and very annoying for other campers especially Bowser. She only lasted three episodes due to being very annoying to her teammates. Not only was she annoying, she also lost the team challenge because she didn't want to try at all. She had no friends except Bowser. Overall, her journey was not very fun for her because she didn't get anything she wanted. Episode 1: An Explosive Welcome Part 1 Wendy is introduced to the competition as the 15th competitor returning to the island. She came along with Bowser, Kamek, Carl and Boo. Her first impression to every one was very annoying, she was so annoying that Kamek had to turn her into a box. For the rest of the episode, Wendy did not speak at all. Wendy is later placed on the Screaming Star Sprites as its 5th member. Episode 2: An Explosive Welcome Part 2 Wendy has no lines in this episode. She still shows movement, but she does not talk at all (since she is trapped in a box) . Basically her whole team ignored her and forgot about her until later at the elimination ceremony. At the elimination ceremony Wendy receives a mushroom and advances to the next day, however when Toad throws her the mushroom, Peach comments that she is still in a box, Toad responds that Kamek will fix her situation the next day. Episode 3: Where There's A Will There's A Wendy In the mess hall, Wendy starts to shake in her box. Peach comments that if anyone is going to change her back to normal. Kamek responds that he will. Once Kamek changed her back to normal, she tells her teammates that she will kill them all (suddenly everyone screams). Through out the challenge, Wendy does nothing in helping her teammates with the challenge. Instead she starts wining that her nails are ruined because of Kamek. In the end of the challenge, Wendy loses the challenge for her team due to her laziness. At the elimination ceremony, Wendy is voted out for her uselessness for the team. She starts wining and crying, however Toad doesn't care and he decides to fling her away as soon as possible in the Fling of shame. Elimination Wendy's elimination was very annoying to her teammates. She absolutely did nothing in helping her teammates win the challenge. At the elimination ceremony she was furious with her teammates for voting her off. She tells her dad to give her a dime, but he replys to her that he is tired. She begins to cry, however before she starts to cry more, Toad flings her away. Overall, Wendy became the second camper voted out in Toadal Drama Island Returns. Other Episodes *Wendy made a small cameo in 'The Jimmyjanga Chase". Trivia *Wendy is the first female contestant to be voted out *She has the least amount of lines over all the female contestants *Wendy is the first female contestant to make a small cameo *Wendy is the lowest ranking female in her team (19th place) *She is ranked 9th place overall in her team